odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Beldor
'' "So that's why you're here. Melvin must have decided. This will be entertaining. But alas, I'm an outsider. It troubles me that I'm relied on here. Until the course of events calms down apace, I shall observe from afar."'' '-----Belder, as he reveals his intentions to cause Ringford to collaspe in civil war.' Beldor is one of the Three Wise Men and served as the secondary antagonist of Odin Sphere. He served under the Fairy queen and holds the Dragon Belial under his control. Character Biography Beldor was a resident of Titania, being one of the top sorcerers in King Gallon's court, along with his comrades Urzur and Skuldi. The trio were renowned as the most skilled sorcerers in Erion. Odin, still an ordinary human, worked under the Wise Men as their subordinate. However, Odin was secretly plotting to rebel against the sorcerers when the time is right. This defiance proved successful, and Odin stole all of the Wise Men's secrets. The Wise Men were angered by Odin's betrayal, vowing their vengeance in anyway possible. After Titania's war with Valentine and the tragedy involving King Gallon and the Beast of Darkova, King Edmund, the new heir to the throne, had the Three Wise Men to research the Curse of Darkova. The research proved with one major success, the Wise Men had found a way to control the Darkova. Beldor and his co-conspirators also researched King Valentine 's prophecy on the Armegeddon, destroying the world with no survivors. Believing the Armegeddon was a way to gain control of all of Erion, the Wise Men made plans in order to bring forth the Armegeddon, utilising many events to further their goals. Beldor, gaining control of the dragon Belial, joins 'Queen Elfaria's army as the court mage as well as a trump card to the Fairy Army. Fairy's Court Sorcerer During the first battle during the Cauldron War, Belial's immense strength and ferocity easily overwhelmed the Aesir. This forces the enemy to retreat and regroup, giving temporary victory to the Vanir. As the second battle occurs later on, Beldor once again unleashed Belial on the battlefield. However, the dragon was defeated by Gwendolyn , Princess of the Valkyries, who possessed a psypher spear, the only weapon that could harm a dragon. Beldor did not personally take part in the battle, as he retreated soon afterwards. After Queen Elfaria's death, Beldor has decided to cut of his affiliations with the Fairy Kingdom, seeing that he has no use for the fairies to further his goals. He was met by Oswald, the Shadow Knight, who requests him to join Melvin's rebellion as the enforcer. Refusing, Beldor then summons Belial on Oswald, who manages to defeat the dragon. Joining the rebellion, Beldor was later met by Mercedes, who asked for his aid. Beldor instead summons Belial to attack Mercedes. Mercedes defeats the dragon, only for Beldor to attempt to finish the job. However, he was suddenly attacked by a frog , poisoning him and forcing him to retreat. Battle in Titania With the failed rebellion, Beldor went back to his hometown, Titania, to meet up with his comrades.Back in Titania, Beldor and his co-conspirators then sacrifice innocent citizens to Belial, in an attempt to persuade their King, Edmund, to give them the Book of Transformation. The Three Wise Men later led Velvet to Belial, to trap her. Although Belial and Beldor were defeated by the Princess of Valentine, Urzur and Skuldi were able to subdue her while she was distracted and exhausted, taking her prisoner. Much to Beldor's dismay, Urzur and Skuldi arrogantly revealed their plans to Velvet about bringing forth the Armageddon in order to purify the world and rule it. Later on, Beldor was informed by messengers from Ringford, by Mercedes offering to pardon Beldor's crimes during the rebellion, in exchange for showing her the route to the Netherworld. Instead, Beldor and Urzur set an ambush upon the arrival of Mercedes at Titania. Mathew was captured in the ambush and Mercedes was forced to fight her way through the back alleys of Titania which were no swarming with lesser mages and their summoned beasts. Eventually Mercedes fought her way to the Sewers, where Beldor was waiting for her. He again set Belial on the fairy, though the dragon was unwilling to battle Mercedes again. Beldor attempted to force Belial into battle. His abuse of the dragon angered Mercedes, causing her to withdraw her previous offer and present him with a new one: Aid her or die. Beldor temprarily retreats, with Mercedes in hot pursuit. Mercedes finally catches up to the sorcerer, who was backed up with two Axe Knights sent by Urzur. Mercedes and Beldor fought, though Beldor managed to trick the princess by attacking her from behind. Before he could succeed, the Frog cast the Pooka Curse upon Beldor, cursing him into the form of a harmless aged pooka. Afterward, Mercedes forces the captured Beldor to direct her to the Netherworld to save Brom. At the first opportunity, the cursed Sorcerer ditches Mercedes and attempts to escape, fearing the likely results of being found by a Halja while still bound and unable to cast magic anyway. Unfortunately for him, his escape caused him his life. A Halja arrives and reaps the helpless sorcerer only moments after he abandoned Mercedes. Ressurection and Armegeddon This did not fell the sorcerer for good. As he was a pooka at the time of his death, he was reborn as a revenant, regaining his powerful magical abilities. Although he was trapped in the Netherworld as a prisoner, Queen Odette's death allowed King Gallon to break free and gain control of the army of the dead. Although Odette blocked the path before her death, Beldor revealed to the mad king that the Halja were able to traverse the border of life and death, allowing the armies of the dead to enter the living. Beldor later left the army and confronted Ingway, who was transformed into the Beast of Darkova in an attempt to destroy the Crystillisation Cauldron, to prevent Armageddon. Beldor uses the spell that controls the Darkova to trap Ingway as his personal slave and monster of destruction. His first target; Ringford. After Cornelius breaks the spell on Ingway, mortally wounding both of them, Beldor's spell breaks. It is unknown what happned to him afterwards. Whether he remains in hiding to utilise future events to his advantage or killed by Leventhan's destruction of Erion, it has yet to be seen. False Endings If Gwendolyn or Oswald attempt to fight Darkova, the Psypher user would break the spell on Ingway but die as a result. Beldor will then take the psalm which contains the Secret Power and claim to curse someone else. Ingway comes to and kills Beldor's spirit, stating that he must stop the Cauldron, but staggers due to the injuries from the battle. If Mercedes battles Darkova, her fairy forces would be killed and she would encounter Beldor, who she does not recognize at first. Beldor demands the Ring of Titrel, but Mercedes reveals that she is not in possession of it and would not tell him where it was even if she knew. Before the fight, Beldor tells her that the frog, Ingway, was the beast of Armaggedon under his control. The spell is broken and Ingway kills Beldor, who strangles Mercedes, asking for the Ring. The two reunite, but Mercedes fades away after telling Ingway of her feelings for him. Ingway begs for death after realizing what his heart told him all along. If Velvet battles Darkova, she'd sense Ingway as the beast and reveal her premonition that he'd throw his life away. Beldor makes an appearance and tells Velvet of the spell to rule beasts, then commands Ingway to kill her. Through the beast, he asks Velvet to kill him. After the battle, both twins are mortally wounded. Ingway sees their mother in Velvet before dying. Velvet then tells him to sleep and that they would be with their mother soon like before, dying on his corpse. Beldor tries to take the Book but discovers that Ingway dropped it in the firestorm. Personality '' "Now, now, Beldor. Don't be so pessimistic."' '' '' ----- ''Urzur, regarding Beldor's rashness. Like his co-conspirators, Beldor was intelligent, cunning and manipulative, using the Cauldron War and his affiliation with the fairies to further his goals. He was also very ambitious, as during the Armageddon, while still having a Darkova-possessed Ingway under his control, he still desired the Ring of Titrel to control the cauldron. This wish for greater power was a display of Beldor's greed and possibly a sign of early madness, believing that he needed more power under his control. Though greedy, cruel and ambitious, unlike his fellow Wise Men, Beldor is no coward. He has shown to participate in the most number of battles out of all his comrades. The only time he displayed fear was when he was in the Netherworld, trapped in his pooka form, where he is unable to cast spells. Beldor also displayed a cautious attituide when planning his next move. He was shown to chastise Skuldi for revealing their plans to Velvet, believing that she would interfere with their plans. Beldor is also very ruthless, if not sadistic, as he delightedly commands Ingway as the Beast of Darkova to devour Velvet or Mercedes, depending on the players choice to battle Darkova. He even tells Mercedes that after Ingway kills her, Beldor would temporarily restore his mind only to inform him that Ingway himself had killed Mercedes with his own hands. Trivia *Ironically, Beldor does not seem to possess an evil heart. This is shown that even though he was transformed into a Pooka, he did not turn into a Goblin, the evil form of a Pooka. It's possible because while he and the other's use underhanded and even fiendish methods to achieve their goals they honestly wish for the best in the world, despite their actions. *Like Urzur (Urd) and Skuldi (Skuld), Beldor's name is most likely based upon the name of a Norn: Verdandi, Norn of Present Times. Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists